Don't Judge A Book
by InuKailani
Summary: read inside for full story summary and details pleeeease and the coupling is also inside the story but i will tell you that it has ROBSTAR /NIGHTFIRE/STARWING/NIGHTSTAR/STARNIGHT/RICHORI/DICKORI/ AND ALL OTHER ABBREVIATIONS FOR THE ROBIN/NIGHTWING AND STARFIRS COUPLING theres also BeastBoy/raven superboy/oc cyborg/bee etc etc just please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Ok while sitting sown brainstorming minding my own idea I came up with a story idea it's more of a teen titans / young justice clash

The coupling is as follows

Nightwing /Richard "dick" Grayson/ robin1 and Starfire/Koriand'r / Kori Anders

Connor Kent / Superboy and my own OC Stormblaze / Kalina

Victor "Vic" Stone / cyborg and Karen "Bee" Beecher /Bumblebee

Garfield "Gar" Logan /Beast Boy /Animal Man and Raechel Roth /Raven

And umm I'm not going to go through and couple people together that will take too much if it's important to the story I'll go ahead and say it in the story .

But the summary goes like this

Starfire and stormblaze were both best friends and warrior princesses from their respective planets and dimensions but they were looking for more they weren't fulfilled and were tired of being treated like children and having every decision made for them one day they were approached by Martian manhunter it seemed that the earth had gathered together a younger group a junior justice league known as young justice together to help the earth when the justice league cant and they needed two more new members so of course the girls jumped at the chance for a life of adventure freedom and helping those who can't help themselves so they went and were given aliases along with secret identities before they were sent to live with the titans you can obviously see who they are each going to fall for but I can totally promise you that the story will be a lot better than the summary if I get enough people reviewing that are interested in the story ill start writing it is going to switch between 1st and 3rd person POV as soon as possible this will be a T rated fic to start off with if the rating goes up you'll be notified ahead of time there's of course going to be romance action adventure humor awesomeness music maybe some drama there's going to be college things to deal with when they aren't saving the world and dealing with hormones with co-ed living but I won't write it unless I see some reviews showing interest the story is going to be called Don't judge a book but that title can be interchangeable so if you want send in some suggestions and I'm also going to be looking for a beta reader for this and my DBZ fanfic so if any of you are interested PM me whelp that's all folks =Kai out


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok this is my first crossover fic as well as my first teen titan and young justice fic I will be taking lots of liberties with these characters and using them for my own diabolical needs there will also be some songs as well as movie references and breaking of the fourth wall this story will switch between first and 3rd pov because I ca do that but ill warn you ahead of time about whose view it is there will be lots of references to other fandoms in relation to my characters and day to day lives some examples of this will be marvel based characters yes I am totally putting marvel universe in a DC universe fanfic WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE AWESOMENESS there will also be some viewing trash talking sipping and full blown conversations and references to teen wolf adventure time regular show supernatural vampire diaries vampire academy etc. but we'll cross these bridges when we get to it there will also be some suggestive themes and sexual situations these characters are between 20-21 years of age for my purposes deal with it this is a T rated fanfic so far but it may go up to M and I WILL NOT WARN YOU AHEAD OF TIME WHEN THE RATINGS CHANGE YOU KNOW WHATS COMING UP DEAL WITH IT I will also be changing some backstories maybe not too much but enough so it makes sense with the story and fair warning I'm psycho and have a very twisted sense of humor but there will be some zatanna and bashing every story needs some mean girls especially with co-ed living and they are mines if you don't like it don't read this story if you don't like sexual situations and suggestive themes don't read this story if you don't like the slight changes I may make don't read this story don't review me with nonsense when you've been forewarned I can handle constructive criticism but if it's something pertaining to what I've already warned you about I will pay absolutely no attention whatsoever to what you say don't waste both of our times don't like don't read I'm 5'1 it's not like I'm that threatening ….. Or so you think ….. anyways one of my longest author notes ever but I want to make sure I have all my bases covered to save us all crap load of time and just to establish something no reviews no chapters I totally dislike when I post something see a bunch of people reading it but nobody saying anything reviews inspire chapters people it makes authors feel like heck yea people like me people like this story so let's give the people what they want and also if you have any suggestions on anything you would like for me to add in here tell me if it can fit with it I'll put it and give you major props for the suggestion and hmmm anything I think I'm missing I'll cover next time and just like in my last story outfits can be found on my polyvore account at KaiKittyKoutoure – scox33533353 because I do not have the time or patience to describe everyone's outfit every single time I will describe it sometimes but if you want to see get your lazy asses to my polyvore account I'll put the titles of the outfits for them next to the characters also beast boys name will be changeling because animal man just sound super awkward and kali's alias will be Kaminari to make life easier now ONWARD

Disclaimer clearly I'm stupid freaking rich and own the teen titans and young justice that's clearly why I'm on here writing fan fiction instead of having my way with a half-naked chained up superboy *rubs hands together evilly when all of a sudden BATMAN appears * batman – I heard what you said would you like to rethink that statement Author- umm how did you hear me and where the hell did you come from this is a undisclosed location o.O batman …" I'm batman." Author: ….. Fair enough I do not own teen titans or young justice I do in fact own an iPhone 5c where I can download dirty things onto though so you know close enough. Now on with the story

Starfire POV

I have been on this planet on earth for approximately 6 earth months I am a part of a league of young superheroes that are a sect of the justice league. it is me and many other such as changeling a green skinned shape shifter that can change into any animal he thinks of the cyborg ( self-exclamatory ) and his mate bumblebee who can fly and also change her size .there are the ones of meanness zatanna with the magic and the Martian known as Meagan there are superboy nightwing speedy aqualad flash artemis Gill Donna or Wondergirl and Kira Supergirl and also Raven the ones that are nice to me are friend cyborg changeling raven and bumblebee the rest do not pay much of the attention to me I suppose it is because I am different and do not fit into their world because my speech patterns are different being an alien princess from the warrior planet of tameran . I had thought when I came here not being the only alien or the one whose appearance was different it would help me to fit in. I am not close to the friends that I have made here though they are nice and I have my pet worm that I had gotten to keep from a battle known as silky he keeps me company and he is what brightens my day in these times of sadness the only ones that are out right mean are zatanna and Meagan you would think being someone whose true appearance is the way it is she would be nicer to those that are also from another planet but I suppose it is no such of the luck the other are neither mean nor nice nightwing will explain things that I do not explain to me but I have avoided going to him because he is zatannas I do not believe she loves him but his status he is the rich and famous both his alias and his real life and I believe zatanna is what they call the digger of gold ( AN: and yes in this story everyone in the league knows each other's outside identity if you do not like it then -|_-_-_-|- - there is a bridge go ahead and get over it ) and nightwing he deserves so much better but I do not believe I will have a chance so I stay to myself I just wish something will happen and someone will come so that I can . Just then the transmitter (AN: that warp speed thingy that transmits the people between bases what is that called anybody know?)Announced that wonderwoman and superman are here along with two unregistered ones it seems were getting two new team mates I wonder what kind of people they are.

Well that's it for the first part reviews please I'm already working on the next chapter so tell me how you like it and also I now have a beta reader Nate-dawgg73 for this story but my DBZ story still needs a beta for whoever is interested .


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me again coming to you live with a new chapter now I'm only going to update once or twice a week maybe more depending on the reviews that I get reviews make the authors happy people it motivates us to post new chapters and happy author more up to date story see how that works wonderfully also before any of you ask I don't hate Ms. Martian she's just superboy's Ex who tried to control him using her freaky mind powers and even though she's over him and has Gil I doubt she'd like some new chick coming in and him taking an interest in her that's how most girls are they don't like the guy but they don't want anyone else to like them either plus zatanna is a bad influence so there also superboy is going to be like he is in the comics not as uptight as they make him in young justice so now its disclaimer time : I OWN EVERYTHING AND I REGRET NOTHING MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH * ominous lightning and loud in the back ground complete darkness then out comes two men in black

Agent O: we have received reports that you were claiming to own something that you did not

Author – oh yeah from who

Agent M: from …..BATMAN * all of a sudden more lightning and batman appears *

Author: ahhh we meet again batman but I'm not afraid of you or your flowy cape

Batman: uses bat glare

Author: umm I mean I don't owns the teen titans and stuff

Batman: simply disappears with men in black

Author: uhhhhhhh on with the story * grumbles stupid party poopers *

Now that we got that out of the way on with the story

~(*o*)~~(*o*)~~(*o*)~~(*o*)~~(*o*)~~(*o*)~~(*o*)~

3rd person POV

They came in first superman in all his kryptonian blue bodysuit red underwear on the outside and red caped perfectly curled haired glory (AN: and another thing how the heck does he get in and out of that thing is there like some special invisible zipper or does it stretch or something but anyways I'm getting off topic I tend to do that you'll get used to it now back to the story ) first and nightwing had the whole team stand at attention hey superman said nightwing hey dick he said no need to be formal right now me and Diana are just here to introduce and assimilate your new team mate we've had her with us in the watch tower for the last two months getting her used to how earth does things the languages the mannerisms etc. We had her studying earth so it would be easier she has a photographic memory so it didn't take as long before we sent her to be a part of your team. just then they saw wonderwoman come out with a girl ok team this is your new team mate Princess Kalina of the planet lunarious codename Kaminari and her spirit wolf familiar Lupe but you'll learn more about that if she chooses to share it with you the girl walked out of the darkness and stood there like she was analyzing and categorizing everything she had on a white cropped shirt and light blue highwaisted jeans with laced white ankle boots she also had a strange double crescent bracelet with purple stones and a crescent moon Celtic kind of necklace with a stone that seemed to show the picture of the galaxy within it that seemed to be moving she had skin the color of cappuccino with lots of milk strange almond shaped eyes that seemed to be a mixture of a bright violet the color of the sky at sunset lightning blue and silver she also had two back to back crescent moons on her forehead and strange Celtic like knots and swirls along the whole right side of her face around her eyes and down her body that seemed to be shifting colors hair that was black violet lavender aquamarine and white but it seemed to all work together pointed elf like ears and two black and purple furry tails the wolf that was sitting on top of her head had the same markings and eyes and seemed to be assessing them all and they were both scenting the air with their head tilted to the side everyone was just staring at the two till she smiled showing wicked sharp fangs with a glint in her eyes and said "hi" just then surprising the team including superman and wonderwoman starfire let out a high pitched squeal making everyone flinch and rocketed towards the girl giving her a tackle type hug except the girl didn't topple over she just smiled and hugged her back while Lupe seemed to be smug if a wolf can be smug that is and rested her paw on top of starfire's head who still hadn't released the princess kali the tamaranian squealed still choke hugging the princess " hey Kori she said hugging her back and nuzzling her neck in greeting with her nose which was a decidedly canine thing to do before the girls released each other . You know each other wonderwoman decided she would be the one to break the stunned silence not seeing the tamaranian that happy before "yes" said Kali me and Kori met a few years ago under …. Circumstances I would rather not give details on at the moment she said with her eyes momentarily flashing completely silver before she looked back at star I didn't know you were here she said yes remarked starfire I have been here for a few months kali cocked her head to the side at starfires language before she kissed her once again shocking pretty much everyone in the room and receiving jaw drops from the males because of course you know boys and then pulled back. thanks said starfire once again shocking everyone with her use of more or less slang your welcome I figured the language transfer didn't take properly the first time with the way you were talking probably too short maybe said starfire kissing someone is more or less frowned upon without prior connection here she said "ummm" interrupted wally does anyone want to explain anything kali Lupe and Kori simply looked at them before kali turned and gave wonderwoman and superman a hug thank you for everything she said I think we can take it from here ok said wonderwoman giving kali a small box all of your things are in here furniture clothes etc. (AN: don't ask just go with it I'm pretty much saying f*** logic and physics and every theory of relativity in this story ) thanks said kali again and the rest of the team said goodbye with to the league members everyone was pretty much staring at the newcomers and starfire "ok" said nightwing breaking the silence and the not scary because THE nightwing doesn't fear a girl or anything just unnerved with the narrow eyed stare the princess was giving him "since you know starfire she can show you to a room where you can get comfortable and settled for a while ill have cyborg get you a hologram ring and then we can all go out tonight to celebrate a new teammate and show you around maybe go to a club or something he said the rest of the team let out whoops of excitement at that and kali simply nodded and took starfires hand and they walked away as they did they saw the wolf cub turn on kali's head and gave almost like an evil eye t them with an I'm watching you motion with its paws after they left wally was the one to break the silence "we'll I don't know about you guys but she does not look like the type of person I want to get on the bad side of and I have a feeling that wolf is a lot smarter than wolves have any right to be " everyone pretty much grunted in agreement at that .

~(*o*)~~(*o*)~~(*o*)~~(*o*)~~(*o*)~~(*o*)~

Kali's POV

As soon as we left the living room and went down the hall and into a huge empty room with a connected bathroom and I pressed the button and threw the small box that wonder woman gave to me it exploded leaving my room all the things exactly where they needed to be the whole room a dark purple and black and silver a huge canopy bed with black netting with silver stars the walls were a pictures of my home world and the galaxy and nebulas and stars that surrounded it my bed had dark purple silk sheets and a feather fluffy comforter and the ceiling at white sparkling tea lights reflected on the decorative glass in the room on the ceiling a large black dresser and clothes in my closet soft black fluffy shag carpeting that you sink into about 4 inches when you stepped on it and my paintings and pictures and figurines from others of my pack back home along with a huge flat screen mounted on the walls and big fluffy pillow chairs in dark purple in front of it that Lupe had taken to lying down on one and watching us . the bathroom was huge like the size of a small apartment with marble counter tops and a huge mirror covering the far side of the wall over the sinks there was a separate shower marble from the looks of it black with a shower seat in the corner and different nozzles in different section including one on the ceiling and the bathtub looked like it could fit four people easily a Jacuzzi tub and deep about 4 feet deep with seats. after examining the room I turned to Kori " ok spill" I said "your scent was off out there I smelled it as soon as I walked in the room you reeked of depression even now your sent smells happy but there's still the underlying sent of sadness" she started to deny it but I heard her heartbeat pick up over the lies and from my raised eyebrows I figured she guessed that much so she started to talk telling me about how life had been on the team how certain people had treated her and a certain crush she had on nightwing the boy in the full black suit with the blue bird on it . And about the girl he was with the itch with a B. and how they made fun of her speech and her lack of earthen knowledge about what was socially acceptable here as she talked I was getting angrier and angrier and from our link I could tell Lupe was too starfire was pack she was a part of our pack since that time we were both captured by the psions and experimented on we connected I found family in her like a sister despite the blood and differences in planets and with my people you don't mess with someone else's pack especially from the alpha family which was what our family was the royal family on my planet were the alphas there was also beta's and omegas the wanderers the criminals nowhere was perfect but our family was close nit different from many others we treated our people as equals never less than because technically the whole planet was our pack which is why if another planet was to attack us we would all fight together even the prisoners it was deep rooted In our genetics since we were descended from a wolf like creature made obvious by our looks and mannerisms and traditions . As star finished telling me about how life for her had been there and I vaguely noticed how Lupe was sitting in her lap nuzzling her since that's how we comfort our people are very physical races just as starfires is after all. I sat there going over this new information thanks to my photographic memory. "ok star I'm here now so that's no longer going to be an issue they need to know that isn't how you treat someone especially someone different if you're going to go on about fighting for truth and justice and the good of the people you can't be a hypocrite at home were going to come up with a plan I'm going to help you assimilate and teach you how they work in ear culture and I'm also going to help you show nightwing that you're a much better choice than that Bibbity Bobbity Bitch his shacked up with like jeeze I can smell the men all over her there are way too many different scents leaking of that chick and the first step is our little night out im gonna help you pick an outfit and get ready and were gonna have fun and show them what they're missing ok " I said finishing my speech just to get tackled by an overly happy tameranian " oh thank you so very much kali " she said nuzzling my cheek I just nuzzled her back and said "your welcome now let's take a nap we got to rest up before we start getting ready for tonight" as we hopped in my bed Lupe between uses we all cuddled together this was family I though drifting off this was my little earth pack .

3 hours later …..

3rd person POV

They were up getting ready in Kali's room together that way it would be like a big reveal kali had her own ring that blocked her normal appearance to blend in IE: her ears tail and face chest and foot markings were gone her arm and waist remained since it could appear as a regular tattoo that humans get it appeared with black ink also it changed her hair to be fully black with purple ends and her eyes were a regular dark violet instead of the usual color blend they each got dressed star in black leather pants and a purple laced cropped top with black heels her long waist length hair was curled she had her hologram ring on to tone down the color of her screen and give her regular eyes with an emerald green iris kali was currently putting make up on star nothing much just some eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop and some lip-gloss she also did up her hair half up in a curly stylishly messy bun with her bangs brushed to the side half down and curly straight to her waist and gave her a sun necklace that she had gotten for her a while ago in case they saw each other again because just like Kalina's people were of the moon Kori's were of the sun after helping star kali took care of herself she got dressed in her black form fitting cropped tank and shorts with lace designed tights underneath fingerless lace gloves and a black moon choker her long under butt hair was curly and left down she ran her fingers through it a bit and ruffled it up to give herself the sexily messy bed head look she also gave herself a smoky eye effect with lip-gloss after she was done and they both looked in the mirror satisfied with their appearance ( outfits will be available on polyvore ) kali went over once again what she told starfire to do after they woke up earlier she gave her a quick crash course on what she learned about males from earth and flirting without trying just then they both heard nightwing's call if everyone was ready and after a quick word and nuzzle from Lupe they left out the room it was time to put their plan into motion . as they walked out into the living room everyone was getting their rides situated when they walked in till it went quiet as they looked at the two princesses who simply didn't say anything and just sat down together in a couch and watched everyone dick was the first one to talk" umm you guys look good" he said watching starfire kali who was sitting on the arm of the chair starfire was sitting in just leaned back and crossed her arms smirking Kori copied her movements "thanks for the compliment dick" she said offhandedly "yea" Conner said "you guys look good real good" although his eyes were on kali the whole time which didn't go unnoticed by her she simply smirked wider watching him with a predatory tilt of her head well thank you blue eyes so do you" at Connors blush she simply kept smirking at that the silence was broken ummm so we were just thinking about who could ride with who kali's eyes flickered over to look at him " Kori's riding with me auntie Diana ( which she'd taken to calling wonder woman during her time living on the watch tower and her treating her like family which helped her to not miss her own as much ) already put my Camaro down in the garage " she said holding up the keys . "Whelp im riding with my apparent adopted cousin" said Donna (wonder girl) moving over towards her kali just smiled at her. Seeing how kali didn't object babs and Kara jumped at the chance to ride with them too " well I guess that helps" said dick awkwardly and seeing as how they had one more car everyone headed down to the garage seeing not only a new black Camaro down there but right next to it a black and silver Ducati as the group turned towards kali she looked at them with a raised eyebrow " also mine and whoever touches it without my express permission will get their larynx pulled out through their throat " she said simply with a smile there was a collective gulp from everyone except starfire who was giggling and raven who just had a slight smile on her face as everyone got in and buckled up kali turned on her radio and hooked up her phone playlist and Rock and roll by Avril Lavigne started playing she turned it up and revved up as the girls in the car started singing ..

Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Don't know how to keep my mouth shut

You say, "So what?"

she had the top down ( I know Camaro's don't have retractable tops just go with me here this one does let's pretend it's from the future ) and driving behind the rest of the team through the underground cave leaving out of the garage . The girls were singing at the top of their lungs and dancing in the car

I don't care if I'm a misfit

I like it better than the hipster bullshit I am the mother freaking princess you still love me

Some-somehow it's a little different when I'm with you. You know what I really am all about

You know how it really goes Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah Some way We'll be getting out of this Town one day You're the only one that I Want with me You know how the story goes Oh, oh, oh

starfire singing and dancing along and laughing kali was happy that her "sister " seemed to be getting happier from her scent she thought as they all sang the chorus together because everyone knows that's the catchiest part of the song

When it's you and me

We don't need anyone to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey

They continued singing till the end of the song as they stopped at a red light dick in front of them in the car with wally zatanna gill ( is that his real name ?) and miss Martian on their left side in his own corvette was Connor Roy ( arsenal ) Calderon ( I think that's how you spell aqua lads real name ) and behind them in his SUV was Vic bee gar and raven on their right side was a car filled with random people guys who was watching the car of girls the girls obviously saw them staring but were currently ignoring them as donna went through kali's playlist trying to find a new song Closer by Tegan and Sara

All I want to get is a little bit closer

All I want to know is can you come a little closer?

Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer

Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer

The doors are open, the wind is really blowing

The night sky is changing overhead

turning up the radio she sat back and they started singing and again and dancing they all unconsciously decided the way girls do to mess with the boys so they started dancing more running their fingers through each other's hair or on their bodies during this ridiculously long red light and the boys weren't even watching the light anymore so when the light finally turned green and the chorus

It's not just all physical

I'm the type who won't get oh so critical

So let's make things physical

I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I won't treat you like you're oh so typical came on they all blew kisses at the boys and sped off laughing at the looks on their faces Connor who was keeping pace with them yelled" that wasn't nice" " what wasn't" said kali . "What you did to those guys back there that's cruel and unusual punishment" she just laughed at him and continued singing along glancing at him at locking eyes as she sang the first line

All you think of lately is getting underneath me

All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me

He smirked at her and she smiled driving off still singing

Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer

Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer

The lights are off and the sun is finally setting

The night sky is changing overhead

As they finished the song they continued the drive like that till the pulled up to the place they all got out and put the tops on the cars and locked up getting out kali and Kori locked elbows as they walked in thanking Vic who was holding the door open for them . The club was a place where you could eat get drinks and also dance and have fun and there was a stage where people could go up and perform if they wanted two there were 2 levels the top floor was the one where the restaurant was along with a bar and the first was the actual club space. They all got on the elevator and went up and quickly got a table since you know they were there with THE Dick Grayson... they host who for some reason kept staring at kali just to get ignored brought them to an unnecessarily huge U shaped booth table the seating arrangement went as follows … Zatanna on the outside followed by dick then Kara then wally babs and Calder Meaghan and gill Vic and bee gar raven arsenal then donna Kori kali and Connor after they were all seated the waiter got their drink orders messing up a few times since he was paying more attention to kali he only stopped when he heard a low growl from Connor kali turned to look at him with a raised brow then at the waiter before continuing to talk to Kori in a language no one could understand

Kali POV

I was talking to star in my native language (think archaic Latin) about everyone pretty much Connor especially caught my interest his scent was different than anyone I smelled before it was kind of addictive and made me feel weird in a good way that is so we were talking about him star was absolutely giddy apparently he was one of the few that didn't go unnecessarily out of their way to make her feel ostracized. she was telling me about his history with the Martian another one of her tormentors apparently she was a white Martian the enemy of the tameranian so the animosity was not surprising based on their history it was deep rooted into their psych . as we talked I heard Connor growl so I turned apparently he was trying to burn a hole through our waiter without using his heat vision I simply arched a brow and went back to our conversation after giving the waiter our drink orders he left and apparently it was new recruit interrogation time boy were they in for a surprise. I heard dick clear his throat (juvenile snickers) and we all turned to look at him I resisted the urge to make a completely inappropriate joke with dick having something in his throat. (Ok now for this conversation I'm just going to have the questions from the team in bold with their initials beside it and kali's answers in italics)

**So kali -D**

_Kalina_

**Sorry starfire calls you kali - D**

_Starfire is my sister she and friends and family are allowed the abbreviation of my name I don't know you therefore full name please_

**Oh... ok so kalina what's your planet like? -D**

_its big beautiful not covered in the weird film like yours is from pollution we have a moon that acts like your sun does trees lots of trees nature we integrate ourselves with nature instead of working against it as your people do _

**Oh and how old are you? -D**

_I'm 20 I'll be 21 in 3 months _

**You're a princess-D**

_(Gives him a look like don't you know that already) yes I am _

**What's your race like? - BB**

_were a warrior race a good comparison would be the amazons but my people are what you guys would call werewolves from my tail fangs and eyes etc. earlier your could assume those of us in the royal family have the ability to fully turn in to wolves if we so choose my family would be considered the alphas people in the army faction protectors and other important dignitaries are the betas and the other class are considered omegas but were different from you we treat everyone despite the castes they are born into as equals none of ours starve or get treated differently based on race sexual orientation place in society were peaceful until ours is threatened and when they are we all fight as one to protect what is ours were very …protective and territorial you could say if you want to understand what we are like I suppose you can read up and study on wolves from what I know were pretty alike since our people are descended from a wolf like creature just like stars are descended from a cat like creature the royal family are born with extra powers and abilities though differing with the person I suppose it helps that my grandfather is kryptonian on my father's side it was the first inter race relationship ._

**Your grandfather is kryptonian? -C**

_yes he left before the planet was destroyed he met my grandmother while he was on our planet as an ambassador between the races kryptonian and lunarian have always been allies and it worked with my grandmother since he was her destined mate _

**Mate? – V**

_yes just like wolves my people mate for life its more or less pre-ordained like your soul mate principle except were able to sense our mate but our wolf side recognizes it before we do most times since many of us aren't used to the felling or know what it is at first ._

**So do you have a mate yet? -C **

_(Gives him a look with a slight smirk) no _

**So does that mean you're a virgin? - Z**

_Yes._

**Oh what abilities do you have? - W**

_we have heightened senses smell hearing sight speed control over the elements all 5 earth fire water wind and spirit I can fly I also have a healing factor so does my blood … I can't die (her and star fire's eyes darkening on this part) umm I have photographic memory but I don't consider that a power and I have no intention of elaborating on my abilities at the moment either … that's personal _

**So you and starfire know each other right how? -Z**

_that's no business of yours how we know each other and the circumstances that led up to and after that aren't important for you to know if either she or I get close enough to someone for us to want to tell them our past then we will till then it doesn't concern you all you need to know is that she's my sister she's pack and you don't mess with my pack. (She said sharply eyes darkening and mysterious lightning flashing outside)_

**Oook subject change you got any talents -Bee**

_(Sly smile) you'll just have to wait and see any more questions for this interrogation _

After that the waiter came back without our drinks like that didn't take ridiculously long at all he got us our drinks we ordered food ate it when it came much quicker than the drinks did we ate me and star talking and bee and raven occasionally asking me more questions till we were all done and ordered desert well at least the guys me and star did the girls just wanted more drinks but as we ate they were all watching me and starfire "what?" I said looking at them the bibbity bobbity bitch spoke up " why are you eating so much aren't you worried you'd get fat no offense but that's way too much food and calories think of your weight we can have a fat team member that's bad for our image " Meagan agreed with her but when I saw bee Vic raven and gar going to stick up for me I just gave them a look then looked at starfire then back to zatanna and took a ridiculously huge bite of my cake staring at her so did star when we were done I said " star has 9 stomachs so she can eat whatever she wants and not have to worry about gaining weight I have a healing factor which includes a ridiculously fast metabolism I don't get fat so I can eat whatever I damn well want whenever however and as much as I please and don't you ever in your life address me or Kori again unless its important do we understand each other" I said narrowing my eyes at her as I felt the storm build up outside based on my emotions thunder and lightning rolling and flashing . we just stared at each other until dick cleared his throat then we finished got up and left to the first floor club area me and star once again linking arms and walking together talking this time about zatanna I didn't actually noticed till I felt him brush against my shoulder that Connor was on the other side of me I saw him watching and I just smiled up at him and continued walking ….. we reached the first floor where they were playing krewella – live for the night I just dragged star in the middle and we danced together Kara bee babs and donna coming to dance with us after a while we were all having fun dancing to song after song

(Jessie j- domino)

I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm 'bout to explode

_I started throwing some dance moves in there swinging my hips to the beat and smirking singing looking through my lashes _

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running because you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

After that song it was a rock number pink u and Ur hand

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

After a couple more songs including ironically Katy Perry's ET at around 3 am we all went home to take showers and go off to bed me curling up with Lupe after getting dressed in comfy shirt sleeping shorts and a black and red off the shoulder ironically superboy shirt .

Hours later I woke up before everyone else I stretched my senses and couldn't hear any movements and everybody's heart rate was at a calm rate for sleep so I decided to take advantage of my time alone to explore a bit I dragged on pants since the first thing I learned was that humans were very puckish when it comes to viewing their bodies which was still something that I needed to get used to since the people from my planet were a lot more open with those things and a lot more comfortable with it even around other people I mean we shift into wolves it isn't like our clothes shift with us so of course we'll be open with nakedness obviously were going to be with the fact that were naked to shift back and forth even when we do wear clothes we still show a lot of skin because that's just how open we are . grabbing on my pants and a pair of sneakers I threw my hair into a messy bun and got Lupe and we went running around in the forest to get used to our surroundings and being comfortable with it we played for a while hunting the small creatures that we came across but not killing anything after an hour or so we went back home where I took a quick shower washing of the sweat from last night and this morning including my hair also giving Lupe a bath then getting out drying her off then myself leaving my hair out to air dry I did my other bathroom duties cleaned it back up and went out into my room to lotion and get dressed into a large male size almost Superman sweater black with the big red S and off the shoulder along with some short jeans shorts I had taken off my ring last night so I was out in my beta form one where I feel the most comfortable all my markings were showing I had on my crescent necklace with the stone that showed the part of the galaxy that my home planet was my tails were out fluffy after the bath and in this for my ears were furry and on the top of my head yes they were "puppy ears " that to me were like extensions of myself like my tails were they pretty much acted just like a wolfs would and had the same uses I put on long knee high songs with the superman emblem on them got Lupe and put her on top of my head between my ears and went into the kitchen for food I made a big one deciding to play nice today and feed everyone instead of just a few two different kinds of pancakes buttermilk and chocolate with chocolate chips a mountain of eggs bacon ham sausage links I even made my special blueberry syrup to go with regular syrup as well as a vegetarian omelet and set a pot of coffee on and got out the whip cream by the time I was done the others were waking up 2 plates high with everything for me and star and put whip cream and extra chocolate chips on my pancakes before drowning it in blueberry syrup . I got a plate for Lupe got some juice and went to sit and eat seeing and getting a hug from star as I gave her plate and we went to go sit down and watch TV and eat in the coaches as everyone filed out into the living room of course the first one I heard was wally " OH MY GOD IM IN HEAVEN DID I DIE DID I DIE AND GO TO FOOD HEAVEN IF I DID NO ONE BRING ME BACK " star gigged while I just smirked and continued eating listening to the others exclaims as they got the food and surrounded us Connor on my other side on the couch "adopted cousin did you make this ?" I heard donna ask "yes I did I didn't think it would be very nice of me to only make food for myself and star and Lupe and I felt like being nice " I said " dude this is so good and you made vegetarian omelet your my new hero " said beast boy "grass stain I don't know how you can eat that when there was so much meat " exclaimed cyborg "it's a wolf thing " I said simply "were carnivores we eat a lot of meat " I flashed a dangerous smile showing fangs and my eyes went silver "but we much prefer to hunt our food and eat it raw " at everyone's wide eyes me and starfire giggled I even heard Lupe talk through my link _"humans when will they understand that were predators just because we choose to act civilized doesn't mean we are "_ I giggled at that as she hopped off my head and transformed into her regular size of an overgrown wolf (think a black mystical tattooed version of wolf ) which once again brought wide eyes "ummm " said gar "what just happened?" it was starfire that answered "that's Lupe's real size she just uses her magic from her link with kali to turn smaller since she likes hair travel" Lupe just looked up haughtily while we laughed and my ears twitched which apparently brought their attention to the group "OH MY GOD YOUR EARS AND TAILS ARE SO CUTE " donna screeched making those of us with advanced hearing wince and my ears to flatten down on my head at the noise as I whined slightly ducking behind Connor without even thinking about it "oops sorry " donna said looking sheepish as I looked from behind Connor at her and went back to my seat but apparently that's when my choice of clothing was brought to their attention " are you wearing a superboy shirt " bee said smugly looking at me I blushed before I could hide it " umm I guess Clark bought me a bunch of superman/superboy related stuff while I was staying at the tower Diana did the same since apparently the fact that I'm small with the tails and the ears and the general shortness I looked _adorable _in the fashionably large clothes but I also have bunch of regular clothes to courtesy of Selina and Diana and Louis taking me shopping although some of Selina's choices were about ummm bringing attention to my assets which ii don't particularly mind since my people are more umm…open? With their bodies where basically wolves in human form if you understand wolf action and habits you pretty much understand how we work "I said with a shrug finishing up my food and drinking my juice with two hands watching them as they watched me I was in a peaceful mood being away from my pack my people still hurt so in the morning times I was more pup like and instinct driven. when I was finished I took my things to the sink and star did the same and I curled up next to her since I didn't know the others that well and star was pack, after Connor put away his things I did take the liberty of putting my feet on his lap though he didn't say anything or push them away just adjusted them so he could lean back on the couch and watch TV. I counted that as a win I saw them sit watching me so I leaned off star and crawled over Connor looking at them right back with my head tilted in confusion their shocked looks "what is it " I asked " we were just surprised is all you seem comfy with Connor and star " star is pack " I said simply " and Connor allows me to its instincts my people are physical I told you that we don't really do the whole personal space thing its just instincts I'm not really sure about you all so I won't do things , Connor gives off a umm kind of scent and energy like home and it calms my wolf I don't even realize what's happening until it does what I would do with star I won't with you star gets instincts since her people are physical too , and we've known each other longer so she's pack and Tameranians are from a cat like creature so she gets the whole scent and cuddles and touching and nuzzling and stuff " I said glancing back at the boy " if you mind me being all over you I'd stop " I said tilting my head giving him my best puppy eyes " he smiled and shook his head "I most definitely do not mind someone like you all over me " he said smirking and I pretty much attacked him after being given permission jumping on him and straddling his lap nuzzling his neck sniffing and pawing at him scenting him till I was done and just curled up into his side nuzzling I could feel starfire come up to nuzzle my other side and after hearing that he was pack Lupe put her head in his lap and did the same " aww is she purring " I heard bee say as my eyes snapped up and I started blushing more suddenly aware of the fact that Connor had put his arms around me I looked at them curiously "you know if you want to touch my ears or tail you can …just don't pull them I'd rather not have to bite you " I said and it was like that was all the permission they needed to drag me down to their level and start pawing at me as I watched pt. they pretty much petted me and I was hyper aware of everyone ad where the girls were I just leaned back on Connors legs and watched TV enjoying the peace that came with it for the moment I didn't exactly trusted them all I mean seriously I just met them they'd have to earn my trust but I didn't want to be downright hostile to them without reason either …. Other than with zatanna and her minions they were on my shitlist for messing with my sister that isn't so easily forgiven and I didn't trust her I could see her spirit and it was there the darkness I'd have to keep an eye on her on the Martian too since it was also in her aura.. and Connor I was pretty sure I knew what he was to me or at least my wolf did it recognized him as pack as my mate although I just met him my wolf acted like he was home I'd have to talk to my mother and father to find out more but I wasn't going to do much with that information till I got to know him more and I was going to keep the whole mate thing to myself for now I just met the boy despite what my instincts were pushing me to do I wanted to give him time give us time since I wasn't going to fight it I knew that was no use but I was going to let things flow naturally I'd treat him like pack and get to know him in the meantime as well that's all I could do for now watch and assimilate and help star with her crush .

Oooook that's all for now folks you know the drill read and review for the new chapter. This is by far my longest chapter yet with a whopping 24 pages helllllllllllllls yes and remember kiddies reviews make the wolf girl very happy so please do it - Inukai out


End file.
